


Tell Him He's Hot

by strxwberryxngel



Series: We're Cute or Whatever [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberryxngel/pseuds/strxwberryxngel
Summary: A drive-thru may not be the most romantic place to meet at, but Seungcheol isn't really one to complain about such thing.Especially when a hot guy is driving right after him.





	Tell Him He's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> hello again, enjoy reading!!

Busy is such an understatement and exhaustion is not even close to describe the restless feeling he has been enduring for the past weeks for a certain project his company is about to launch. It has come to the point where he just goes home to sleep and take showers, and nothing else more than that.

It's not easy to be the head of such a successful and known company in their field but he figures that it's all worth it. All the demands of their investors should be met with perfection and anything less than that is unacceptable. The scolding, the shouts and the countless inner and literal facepalms he did in the office in front of his employees are all understood and not taken in a bad way.

Seungcheol is a considerate boss and in times when he is stressed like this, his employees are not one to be petty. They know how much work pushes their boss to the edge and they fully understand if ever Seungcheol snaps at them.

In between all the piled up work, of course, other necessary stuff to be done are hardly squeezed in. And that includes eating.

It's not like he actually counts how long he has not eaten at home, but the number of fastfood receipts all kept on a storage inside his car are proofs that it has been three weeks ever since he last did.

He sighs as he yet again heads to the nearest fastfood chain drive-thru before he goes home. It's easier this way, he just have to finish the food he bought inside his car, may it be breakfast, lunch or dinner. Saves more time for him to rest.

As he takes a turn towards the entrance of the drive-thru, he sees a very much similar car to his own, nearing his car smoothly. The car windows are not tinted and that gave away the face of the driver who seemed to be lost in thought, looking outside the window and slowing down his driving as he does so. The man's face can only be described as angelic. Maybe even more than that but still, the point stands.

Seungcheol finds himself staring for a while through his rareview mirror, captivated by the beauty that is inside the other car.

After shaking his head with an amused smile, he drives straight to the area where he gets to leave his order.

"Good evening, sir. What's your order?"

He says the usual set of food he orders and as the crew lists down his order, he peeks on the other car again with a smile. A little flirting won't do him no harm.

"That would be 7,000 won, sir."

He pulls out his card to pay and before he hands it in, he says, "You see that car after mine?" He points at the car and when the crew nods, he continues, "I'm going to pay for their order. Double the price of mine."

The fastfood crew looked dumbfounded but Seungcheol's next words seemed to get to her, "I'll give you a tip. And please tell him he's hot."

He gives a wink to the crew and the crew gives him a knowing smile.

After getting his ordered food, he drives ahead to the exit and waits for the car after him for a while.

* * *

It has been a tiring day at his studio today. The clients that went in are all demanding. To say the least, they managed to get into every single nerve in Jeonghan's body in the span of 12 hours. He's too tired to cook when he gets home so he settles for the reliable but not-so-healthy option he can avail, the drive-thru.

The day really pushed him to the edge and his throbbing headache can be a proof for that. As he goes down the familiar path to his destination, he looks out the window without completely losing his attention on the driveway. For a few moments, he zones out and just when the car before him moves again is the only time he comes back to reality.

The car was just a similar one to his own and he smiles to himself when he sees the (handsome) driver of it. He waits for his turn to leave his order and drives right away to the booth once the other car moves forward.

"Good evening, sir. What's your order?"

Jeonghan gives his order and continues to fish for his wallet to find his card. He halts to a stop when the crew calls him, though.

"Sir, no need to pay. The person before you already paid for your meal."

He drops his now found wallet to his lap and stares at the lady inside the booth. The crew once again speaks with a bright smile, "He says you're hot."

He can't help but chuckle at the comment. There are countless people who have said the same thing over and over again to him but this one is a very special one.

He looks at the crew and says with a bright smile while shaking his head, "That's my dorky husband."

A look of amusement was evident on the lady's face and Jeonghan laughs lightly. It sure is a tiring day but little things like this gives him warmth all over his body that washes away any negative feeling he has. A bad day is nothing to his lovely life with his husband, after all.

After getting his meal, he drives ahead towards the exit and spots the familiar car that seems to be waiting for him.

As his car goes beside the other's, they both roll down their windows and both are met with a fond and ear-to-ear smile. Jeonghan was the one to speak first, "The cashier told me you find me hot. Is that true?"

Seungcheol plays along and with a smirk he says, "The hottest, even."

Jeonghan laughs at the compliment, "That's good because the feeling's mutual."

They stay like that for a moment, taking in each other's presence with the dimmed lights of the night as their only help to see each other clearly. Sure, his husband had been very busy with work but who is he to complain? It's not like he's one to talk when he does the exact same when he spends almost all of his time in his studio to work as well.

But that's alright. Everything is alright. They understand each other, they understand what they do this for. It was never an issue. They both know that this is just a short phase when they have talked it out one night, when Jeonghan finds his husband sobbing after he wakes up. They do miss each other but they have to do this for the two of them, for their future.

To be fair, Seungcheol had only been this busy for the first time. He explained to Jeonghan how this one project is important and that he really needs his husband's support and patience. And Jeonghan is not one to reject the love of his life.

His photography studio had been doing well and that brings him a lot of joy. Like a sweet escape, he spends all his free time there even though he's got enough employee to run the studio, just so he won't be home alone.

Just a bit more waiting and they'll be both out of the hell they are currently in.

* * *

"Love, have you seen my glasses?"

He looks at the direction of where the voice is coming from, which is from their bedroom and answers, "I haven't, love. Try looking at the bedside table's drawers."

After a minute, his husband emerges from their room in a pastel purple sweatshirt and a pair of pants that matches it, looking as beautiful as ever, "I still can't find it. I've searched everywhere."

The pout Jeonghan makes tugs at Seungcheol's poor and weak heart. Seungcheol suppressed a laugh when he saw the said glasses laying on top of Jeonghan's head, though.

He walks towards his frustrated husband and as he takes hold of the glasses and brings it down to its rightful position, he sees a schocked looked from Jeonghan.

He plants a kiss to Jeonghan's nose that made his husband blush.

"Seriously, I wouldn't know what to do without you," Jeonghan says as he wraps his arms around Seungcheol's waist.

"Worry no more, you're stuck with me forever."

Jeonghan laughs at that, his nose scrunching in a way that leaves Seungcheol breathless at the sight. It has been years but it still leaves the same effect on him, what a sap.

"So since I'm officially free today, what would you like to do?"

Jeonghan rests his head on Seungcheol's shoulder, "Sex sounds nice."

Seungcheol chokes on air, it's clearly not the answer he's expecting for. He feels rather than hears Jeonghan's giggles on his chest. His husband is messing with him again.

"Love, let us at least eat first," Seungcheol kisses the top of his husband's head with a fond smile.

"Good idea," Jeonghan tilts his head to see Seungcheol's face more and kisses the man on the lips. It lasted for a few moments and when they pull back for some air, Jeonghan pouts and says, "But I'm too lazy to cook."

"Drive-thru?" Seungcheol suggests since he really wants to at least go out even for a while and enjoy the nice day they have outside with the sun shining bright. Even if it meant just staying inside the car.

"Then sex in the car?"

"Jeonghan!"

"Alright, so when we get home, then."

**Author's Note:**

> based on a twitter post because why not, i'm a trash after all. thank you for reading!! ♡


End file.
